The Rescuers Meet The Furlings
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Some certain New York mice team up with some certain woodland animals... To be revised & updated in the near future. Read & review, please! Flames will be used for Chapter 2, so be nice.


**The Rescuers Meet The Furlings**

****

Author's Notes: This is a crossover fanfic about "The Rescuers", "The Rescuers Down Under", & "Once Upon A Forest" that I wrote not too long ago.

"The Rescuers", "The Rescuers Down Under", & "Once Upon A Forest" are three of my most favorite films ever!

So one day I thought, "Hey, why don't I make a fanfic about all the characters meeting each other?" And this is what came out.

The following characters are copyrighted by Disney:

Miss Bianca

Bernard

Jake

The following characters are copyrighted by me:

Fuschia

Mischa

Sunflora

Please don't use Fuschia, Mischa, & Sunflora without asking me first.

Enjoy the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Chapter 1: The Camping Trip**

****

**It was a sunny day in ****New York City****. The traffic was busy, families were outside, enjoying the perfect weather, & in their Porcelain Pagoda, a certain mouse family was preparing for their second family vacation.**

**Miss Bianca, Bernard, Fuschia, Mischa, Jake, & Sunflora were packing for a camping trip in the wilds of ****Texas****. But no trip would be as great as their adventure in ****Hawaii**

**In the living room, Bernard sighed with relief as he placed the last few bags in the pile of their already full luggage. He wiped the sweat off his brow.**

**Today, Bernard was wearing his usual red shirt & orange cap, along with his orange coat.**

**And today was the perfect day to begin their second family vacation.**

**Bernard began to climb up the stairs to his bedroom.**

**In her bedroom, Bianca was sitting on an elegant stool in front of her mirror. She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She applied a bit of eyeshadow, lipstick, perfume, blush, & a bit of other stuff.**

**She got up from her stool, scurried over to her closet, opened the doors, & got out a fuschia pillbox hat, a fuschia fur coat, & a fuschia sash/shawl. She put the clothes over her beautiful pink nightgown, & in a matter of minutes, she was ready to go. She scurried down the stairs to join her family.**

**On the staircase, Bernard was still climbing up to get Bianca, when the pretty Hungarian mouse came down the stairs, & gave Bernard a kiss on the cheek. Bernard caught onto what just happened, & rushed back down the stairs again.**

**Downstairs, Bianca's cousin, Sunflora, was doing push-ups to gain her strength for the campout.**

**"Ninety-six, ninety-seven," grunted Sunflora as she pushed herself up with her strong hands.**

**Jake, her husband, & the Australian friend of Bianca & Bernard, came in, saw his wife, & smiled as he shook his head. He said, "You know, Sunny, if you keep doing that, you're going to crack your spine like a twig."**

**Sunflora**** got up, & said slyly, "Oh, yeah?**** I've been doing this since I was 7 years old, & I haven't cracked my spine once."**

**Jake apologized, "Just a joke, love. I didn't mean any harm."**

**Sunflora**** smarted off, "Well, that shows how much you know about exercising."**

**Out of the kitchen door came Bianca & Bernard's two adopted daughters. The eldest, Fuschia, came flying in the living room with her rainbow beanie cap, & Mischa, the youngest, came skipping about.**

**As the two girls came in the living room, Fuschia landed, & asked impatiently, "Are we goin' to ****Texas**** yet?"**

**Mischa**** crossed her arms, & pouted, "Yeah, I wanna see the wild aminals!"**

**Sunflora**** laughed, & said, "We'll be going as soon as your mom & dad get ready."**

**Suddenly, Bianca & Bernard came into the room, & said, "We're ready!"**

**Fuschia**** & Mischa cheered, & helped the grownups get their things.**

**Outside the Porcelain Pagoda, & on the sidewalk, there was a mouse-sized cab waiting for the six mice. Bianca, Bernard, Jake, Sunflora, Fuschia, & Mischa came outside, put their many things in the large trunk, & climbed into the cab. They buckled their seatbelts, & the cab began to drive off toward the Pan-Am building, where the Rescuers Family would have the campout of their lives.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the story!

Please send me reviews! I'm open to all feedback, comments, questions, & suggestions!

(But don't send me FLAMES, 'cause I'll be needing them in the next chapter…)


End file.
